


My Love Is Shaped Like Chocolate Cake

by babykid528



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Chris Pine/Food, Dirty Talk, First Time, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, toppy!chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chris can barely make it an hour into the day of interviews before he’s looking around, distracted by the early pangs of hunger, wishing he was in his bed and eating all the room service he can stuff into his stupid mouth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love Is Shaped Like Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuedeScripture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuedeScripture/gifts).



> This was supposed to be the crackiest Dessert Hooker fic that ever existed (and possibly the only Dessert Hooker fic that ever existed). And then I began writing it from Zach's POV. Zach has a history of running away with fic when I write it from his POV. This quickly went from crack!fic to FEELS!fic, and never went back to crack!fic. So I'm sorry to everyone expecting something vastly different than what actually happens here. Please blame Zach for that.
> 
> Many, many thanks to [medeafic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeafic/pseuds/Medeafic) for beta-ing this for me. <333

Zach is a patient man. He prides himself on being able to put up with a lot of shit that _some people_ just don’t seem able to deal with.

For instance, he is excellent at remaining calm, collected, and charming during full days of press tour interviews, even while stuck beside a fidgeting, oversized _man-child_. Chris can barely make it an hour into the day of interviews before he’s looking around, distracted by the early pangs of hunger, wishing he was in his bed and eating all the room service he can stuff into his stupid mouth.

 “I’m starving,” Chris announces after one of the morning’s interviews, well before lunch.

His people are so well trained at this point, _thank God_ , that he has a protein bar and a cup of coffee in his hands before the next interviewer is in his seat. Zach can’t even believe it.

“You’re completely ridiculous,” he tells him.

Chris gives him a comically sincere, innocent look.

“Why?” he asks around a mouthful of food.

Zach shakes his head.

“You and your blood sugar,” he sighs.

Chris shifts, slightly embarrassed, as he swallows. His ears are suddenly tinged pink.

“That’s a legitimate thing. My blood sugar gets low,” he says, like he always says when Zach or John gives him a hard time about his constant need to eat.

“Uh huh,” Zach nods. “Sure it does.”

Chris is about to grumble some other defensive comment, but their attentions are redirected to the new interviewer who is ready to get started. Chris quickly finishes his food and straightens himself out in his seat, knocking a few crumbs onto the floor in the process.

Zach fights the urge to sigh again.

It’s going to be a long day.

\---

They eat lunch at their scheduled break and Chris calls out for two more snack breaks in between interviews before they finish for the day.

Still, the first words he says to Zach once the cameras are packed up are, “What do you want to do for dinner?”

Zach stares at him incredulously, just shaking his head.

“What?” Chris asks. “Oh God. Is there something on my face?”

Ordinarily, Zach would laugh once Chris starts rubbing at his mouth, cheeks, and nose. Not today.

“You know,” he says finally, “I don’t know what’s more unbelievable: the fact that you’ve eaten five times today already and are still hungry, or the fact that I am not used to this by now.”

Chris stops his frantic movements and lowers his hands.

“Definitely the latter since this is nothing new,” he tells Zach as he jumps down from the interview chair. “Now take me to dinner.”

Zach sighs again. If asked, he would predict a lot more sighing is yet to come this press tour.

“Come on.” He steers Chris in the direction of the exit. “I’ll buy you a steak.”

“Excellent!”

\---

“I have never eaten so much steak in my life,” Chris groans as they get out of elevator, back at their hotel.

“I’m pretty sure you say that every time you eat a steak,” Zach points out while he attempts to open his hotel room door.

After four failed attempts to get the card to work, Chris pushes him aside.

“Seriously, if you’re going to spend all your breath bitching about how much I eat, you could at least learn how to use these key card things,” Chris tells him.

It’s true. Zach is completely incapable of opening his own room. Between Zach and his key problems and Chris and his eating, John and Simon have a goddamn field day with the two of them when they’re all on tour together.

“I’m pretty sure I just always get fucked up cards,” Zach says. It’s what he always says. He knows it’s a half-assed excuse and the reality is that he’s actually just incapable of getting the cards to work, even with written instructions and diagrams on the door.

The door always unlocks instantaneously for Chris though. Zach wonders if there’s some kind of metaphor in that.

“This way, princess,” Chris tells him, holding open the door.

“That’s rich coming from you, Pine,” Zach grumbles as he brushes passed him.

Zach glances back and just catches the sharky grin Chris flashes him before he follows into the room.

Zach sits down on the edge of his bed and checks his texts for the trillionth time that day. Chris, with a complete lack of grace, flops down beside Zach, making pornographic noises as he wiggles on top of the sheets.

“Hotel beds definitely should not be this comfortable,” he says.

Zach rolls his eyes.

“You always say that, and then by day five you’re cursing them out and whining about your perfect, broken-in bed back home and the way it molds to your back in all the right spots,” he says.

Chris hums. “You’re right.”

Zach almost drops his phone.

He turns in slow motion, a full body turn, and looks down at Chris.

“Excuse me?” he asks.

“I said, you’re right,” Chris repeats for him, a bit slower.

“Wow.” Zach draws out the word when he says it. “I’ve never been able to imagine a scenario where you’d ever say those words to me. And here you’ve gone and done it. So casually, too.”

Chris reaches out and weakly slaps Zach’s leg.

“Shut up,” he tells him. It sounds so petulant, Zach can’t help but laugh.

He chucks his phone to the side, so it lands on top of his open suitcase, and lies back on the bed beside Chris.

“What did you want to do for the rest of the evening?” he asks.

Chris screws his face into a thoughtful expression before answering, “I don’t know.”

“Well,” Zach asks, shifting so he’s lying on his side and facing Chris, “Did you want to stay in and hang out or did you want to go exploring?”

“What city are we even in today?” Chris asks.

Zach shrugs. “I’m not sure.”

“We’re the worst,” Chris says, laughing.

Zach smiles.

“Maybe we should stay in then,” Chris suggests, “Since we don’t even know where we are.”

“That’s probably a good plan,” Zach agrees. “But what will we do here?”

“Maybe we should order some dessert?” Chris suggests.

Zach can’t fight the shocked laugh that bubbles out of him at that.

“We just ate!” he exclaims. “You were just complaining about how full you are!”

“Correction,” Chris tells him, “I was just complaining about all the steak I ate. At no point did I complain that I was full. Besides, even if you’re full of food, there’s always room for dessert.”

“That is not true,” Zach says.

Chris gives him a horrified look. “That’s absolutely true! That’s like Dinner for Beginners, Chapter Ten: There’s Always Room for Dessert.”

Zach laughs. He hasn’t laughed this much over so many ridiculous things since the last time he and Chris got high. He’s sober. There’s really no excuse for this. Maybe being with Chris just has that effect on him.

“What are chapters one through nine called?” he asks.

“I don’t know,” Chris shrugs. “Something about other dinner things. I’m sure one of them is about the evils of cauliflower.”

“Of course,” Zach agrees, faux serious.

“Anyway, the important thing is, we should be eating delicious dessert things right now,” Chris says, “and for some reason, we’re not.”

“We’re not because we don’t have any,” Zach points out the obvious.

“We can order some,” Chris suggests, blindly reaching for the room service menu on the bedside table.

He, of course, finds it instantly.

“Fuck,” he groans as he reads it, “the kitchen’s closed.”

“Aww,” Zach pouts.

Chris purses his lips and narrows his eyes at Zach.

“I’m sensing a lot of insincerity and sarcasm coming from your direction today,” he says.

Zach laughs again. “I wonder why.”

His laughing comes to an abrupt end when Chris suddenly straddles him.

“What the fuck –”

“Get me dessert, Zach,” Chris says, floating above him.

“First, get off of me, you idiot,” Zach tells him. “Second, you could not pay me enough money to go out and get you dessert. I don’t even want dessert right now.”

“Zach,” Chris whines while he bounces on top of him.

And this is dangerous territory. This is very dangerous territory. Chris is on top of Zach, mere inches separating their bodies, and he’s fucking bouncing now. There’s a real danger here that intimate parts of their bodies might accidentally make contact with one another and just the thought of it, even with them fully clothed, is making Zach’s face heat.

“Chris! Stop it!”

Chris, thankfully, stops the jostling. But he doesn’t move off of Zach. He actually lowers his face a little closer to Zach’s.

“I need dessert,” Chris tells him.

“I need you to not be pinning me anymore,” Zach tells him.

“Will you get me dessert?” Chris asks.

Zach rolls his eyes. “Honestly, you’re like a five-year-old. Actually, I take that back. That’s an insult to five-year-olds. I already told you no.”

“Actually, you said I couldn’t pay you enough money to go out and get me dessert,” Chris corrects, expression going wicked. “What if I pay you in something other than money?”

He licks his lips then and any hope Zach had of avoiding an embarrassing erection while his best friend was straddling him is shot to hell. He’s half hard and getting harder with every second that Chris stares at him like that.

“What –” he manages to sputter just before Chris lowers his hips and cants forward, brushing his own growing erection against Zach’s.

“HOLY SHIT!”

Chris rests more of his weight down on Zach, nuzzles his nose against Zach’s jaw, nudges Zach’s head to the side.

“Can’t you think of anything you might want in exchange?” he asks, coyly.

Over the years, Zach has imagined what Chris’ sex voice might sound like. He’s only human, after all, and Chris is exceptionally gorgeous. He had never imagined it would be this breathtakingly hot though.

He let’s out an involuntary gasp.

When Chris presses his hips down once more, rubbing their still clothed cocks together again, Zach doesn’t even attempt to stop himself from canting up in response.

“You have a few things in mind, don’t you,” Chris says.

“You sound like sin,” Zach blurts out.

He knows he’s probably bright red already, from the heat and the mild embarrassment, and just everything this situation is doing to him, but he’s sure he can feel his cheeks grown even hotter.

Chris chuckles.

Zach takes a moment to attempt to regain some composure, but before he can suggest they stop this before it gets out of hand, Chris licks up the side of Zach’s neck and presses a kiss just below his ear.

“Fuck,” Zach groans.

“I’m gonna make you feel so damn good, baby,” Chris says.

And it’s surreal. Zach knows he heard the words, he knows Chris’ ridiculously hot sex voice said them, and he knows Chris actually means them. He can feel the promise in them, like it’s some kind of tangible force between them. But the reason they’ve ended up here is just so ludicrous and it’s niggling at the back of Zach’s mind, refusing to let him give in to his base desire to just fuck now, ask questions later.

“Chris,” he gasps as Chris begins to suck a bruise into his neck, “what are we doing?”

That does cause Chris to pull back a little.

He looks down at Zach and answers, “I’m thinking we might be about to have sex.”

“Over dessert?” Zach asks, unable and unwilling, really, to hide the confusion from his tone.

Chris blushes then, a beautiful pink.

“I do still want dessert,” he admits, “and I fully expect you to buy me some tomorrow.”

Zach sobers a little, the raging lust hormones coming under control a little as he props himself up on his elbows, forcing Chris to back off further.

“You don’t need to fuck me to get me to buy you dessert, you know.”

He’s proud that he manages to keep his voice fairly neutral when he says that, but he’s sure he can’t hide the flash of disappointment and hurt from his face. Especially if the way Chris’ expression changes is any indication.

“I know,” Chris says, voice reassuring, the sinful tone cast aside.

“Then what are we doing?” Zach asks, helplessly.

Chris glances down between them. Their cocks are still mostly hard, obviously so, even with the shift in the mood surrounding them.

“Maybe,” Chris says, clearly struggling for words, “all joking aside, all talk of actual food aside…maybe what I really want tonight, what I’ve really wanted for years’ worth of nights, is you. You’re the dessert I want.”

It’s by far the most ludicrous almost-confession of feelings that Zach has ever received. But it may also be the most sincere. Chris certainly looks completely sincere when he lifts his eyes to Zach’s.

“You’re important to me. This is important to me. I’ve thought about this for a long time,” Chris confesses further.

Zach doesn’t really know what to say to that. There’s so much they should talk about. So much they need to work out before they can even entertain the idea of having sex together. It’s absolutely not something they can just jump into and talk through later.

If Zach was feeling more responsible, he would say those things. He would insist they have a discussion.

He’s feeling a number of mixed things at the moment: fear, and love, and lust, and disbelief. “Responsible,” however, is not on that list.

Chris looks sad and more than a little terrified as he waits for Zach to say something in return.

Without another thought, Zach pushes himself up off the bed further and presses his mouth to Chris’. Chris’ response is hesitant at first, but Zach shifts his weight to one arm and reaches up to touch Chris’ face with his now free hand and Chris leans into it with more intent.

Zach collapses backwards under the weight imbalance and Chris barely manages to catch himself so he doesn’t completely crush Zach beneath him. They’re certainly closer as a result. Tangled, even.

Chris grabs at Zach’s shirt and nips at Zach’s lower lip.

“Too much clothes,” he gasps.

Zach laughs, a soft rumble, that shakes them both. He shoves his hands beneath Chris’ shirt and rucks it up across his chest.

“So take them off,” he suggests before kissing Chris again.

“Okay,” Chris nods.

It’s a clumsy joint effort and it takes more time than it should, but they manage to get naked.

“Finally,” Chris sighs.

Zach would laugh at the impatience lacing Chris’ voice, but he’s too busy drinking in the sight of him and running his fingers across his chest.

That coy expression from earlier is back on Chris’ face again when Zach looks up from Chris’ chest.

“I thought you said you weren’t hungry,” he teases.

Zach snorts at how corny that line is, but he still answers seriously, “I wasn’t.”

They kiss again and it’s more fevered than their previous kisses. Zach leans back and lets Chris takes the lead. Chris rocks his hips down against Zach’s and when their cocks slide together it’s skin to skin, now. They both gasp at the sensation. Chris rocks his hips again, more deliberate this time, and Zach’s head falls back as he lets out a long moan.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Chris whispers, lips pressed to the underside of Zach’s chin.

He moves along Zach’s jaw, alternating kisses and bites as he goes, until he reaches the spot on Zach’s neck that he tried to latch onto before.

“I thought about this for a long time,” Chris says, lips ghosting across Zach’s hot skin. “I’ve imagined so many scenarios, Zach. I’ve jerked off so many times to the thought of us having sex.”

Zach arches his back, looking for more friction as their cocks continue to rub together.

“I imagined you pushing me to my knees and making me suck your cock. My lips stretched wide around you as you use me,” he says. Zach hears it all in a haze, his brain overwhelmed with lust once again.

“I imagined me holding you down most, though,” Chris confesses and bites at Zach’s earlobe. “Me holding you down, driving you crazy with my mouth on your cock. Me pressing my fingers into your ass, prepping you so you can take my cock.”

Zach makes a truly undignified noise at that image. He can feel Chris’ mouth spread into a smile against his skin.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he continues, “My cock fucking your ass. I bet you’d come without me even touching your cock.”

Chris reaches down between them then and takes hold of Zach’s cock in a firm grip. He begins jerking him off, still rutting his own cock against Zach’s hip, as he keeps up the verbal litany.

“I bet you’d beg for it,” Chris says. “For my cock in your ass. Fucking you. You’d probably want me to hold you down and fuck you so hard you couldn’t see straight. You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

Zach can hear something like whimpering. It seems lost in the distance, someplace far from where Chris and he are right now. It takes him a moment to realize it’s coming from him. He’s a whimpering mess. He’s thrusting up into Chris’ tight fist, floating lost in Chris’ filthy words, sending wordless prayers up to God to let him come soon. He can’t imagine why he hasn’t come already.

“Not yet,” Chris whispers.

“Oh God,” Zach gasps. “I can’t.”

“You can,” Chris assures him. “Just a few more seconds.”

Chris must be close to coming, too, because Zach can hear a hitch in his voice that wasn’t there before.

But then he’s gasping “Now” and squeezing Zach’s cock while Zach comes all over Chris’ hand, and Zach can barely breathe through it, he’s so fucking turned on. He can’t even register that Chris rubs himself two, three more times against Zach’s hip before he comes. Chris keens Zach’s name repeatedly, like a mantra, as he paints pearly stripes across Zach’s stomach.

“Holy fuck,” he sighs, before collapsing next to Zach.

“Yeah,” is all Zach can muster up the strength to say in response.

That was the most intense hand job he’s received in…ever, if he’s being honest. Not even his first hand job was that intense. Chris’ frotting, of course, added to the experience. His dirty talk, extremely toppy dirty talk, amped up the intensity immensely.

Chris takes a few moments to catch his breath before he gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom. He returns with a damp washcloth to clean them up with. Once everyone’s clean, he tosses it aside before he gets back into bed and presses up against Zach’s side.

Now that they’re not overwhelmed by the need to come, they should really have that discussion. Their relationship has changed, there’s no denying that, and they need to figure that out.

Zach is tired, though. Between the day of work and then the sex they just had, it would be strange if he wasn’t exhausted. He’s sure Chris is as well, if the way he’s drawing lazy patterns across Zach’s chest with the pads of his fingers is any indication.

So Zach just shifts closer to Chris, until Chris takes the hint and flips over so Zach can spoon up behind him.

They’ll sleep now and talk tomorrow. Zach feels Chris’ stomach rumble against his arm then and he smiles. Maybe they’ll talk over breakfast. He presses a lingering kiss to the nape of Chris’ neck and smiles. Yeah, a breakfast of desserts.


End file.
